


Haunted by the Past - imported by SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21156">Haunted by the Past</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted by the Past - imported by SSA

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Haunted by the Past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21156)**


End file.
